


My Name Isn't Japan

by kate882, larryspangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi isn't that hard of a name to remember, but Hinata keeps calling him Japan anyway. Until he picks up Oikawa's nickname, and honestly that's almost worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Isn't Japan

“Japan!” Hinata waved excitedly when he saw Ushijima as he was jogging.

“Hinata? You do know you can call me by my actual name, right?”

Hinata blinked at him a few times before shrugging. “I prefer Japan.” He said, falling into step beside Ushijima as they jogged.

“I get the nickname, but we know each other now. Wouldn’t it be better to call me by my _actual_ name?” Ushijima asked, a bit annoyed.

“ . . . I’ll be honest with you, Japan. Since I just think of you as Japan, I can never get your name to stick in my head.” Hinata admitted sheepishly.

“Would you like me to write it down for you? I’m sure you’ll get it with a little practice,” Ushijima told him, starting to get frustrated.

“I’m good with Japan. If it makes you feel better, it took forever for Tooru to get me to stop calling him Grand King, and he _still_ calls me Chibi-chan half the time.” Hinata replied.

“Again, I would be happy to write it down for you. It’s not too hard to remember, it’s just Wakatoshi Ushijima. Little kids come to watch me play all the time and they can pronounce my name, and sometimes they can even spell it.”

“There are a few kids who watch me play too! One of them looks a lot like Tooru. It’s kinda weird actually. But he plays volleyball, so maybe you can convince him to go to Shiratorizawa. Although, I think he wants to go to my school right now.” Hinata told him with a bright smile.

“The kids aren’t the point. The point is that you should stop calling me Japan and call me by my actual name.”

“Oh, this is my turn. Bye, Japan!” Hinata waved goodbye before turning in the direction of his house.

* * *

“Japan? What are you doing here?” Hinata asked when Ushijima walked into the coffee shop Hinata was waiting in.

“I’ve told you, call me by my actual name, and I’m here to get coffee,” Ushijima stated.

Hinata ignored the first part of what Ushijima said. “Oh, cool. You didn’t strike me as the coffee type of guy, so I was wondering if maybe you had a date too. We could have made it a double date if you did.”

“No; I am just here to get coffee. I’m too busy with volleyball for dating anyways. Is it really that difficult for you to get my name right, or are you just enjoying getting on my nerves?”

“I really do have trouble remembering!” Hinata said earnestly.  

“Do you want me to make a note on your phone or . . .?”

“Nah. Left my phone in my locker yesterday.” Hinata waved off the suggestion.

Ushijima grabbed his coffee and started heading out the door. “It’s Ushijima Wakatoshi.” And with that, he left the shop.

* * *

“Ushiwaka-chan! I finally learned you name!” Hinata ran over to Ushijima with a smile so bright it could rival the sun.

Ushijima stopped dead in his tracks and looked Hinata up and down. “That’s just a nickname that Oikawa calls me, not my name. Are you wearing an Aoba Josai shirt? Wait...I think I get you calling me that name now. Never mind that, it’s Wakatoshi Ushijima, nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand?” Ushijima said, sighing.

“Not really. A lot of people call you Ushiwaka. It’s closer than Japan at least.”

“Since when do people call me that, besides Oikawa? Is that just a thing now?”

“Apparently.” Hinata shrugged.

He sighed again, resigning himself to the nickname that Oikawa had started for him. “So, why did you transfer to Aobajosai and not to Shiratorizawa?” Ushijima asked, genuinely curious.

Hinata blinked, looking confused, before realizing what he was wearing. “Oh! No, this is Tooru’s.” He said with a laugh. “I didn’t transfer anywhere. I guess I picked up the wrong shirt this morning.”

“Ah, I see. Well, tell your boyfriend to stop spreading things about me, and that he should have come to Shiratorizawa. I’m going to go now.”

“Goodbye!”


End file.
